


But I stand in California with my toes in the sand

by Unpopularsoftshipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Sex, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink, mentions of consensual somnophilia, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpopularsoftshipper/pseuds/Unpopularsoftshipper
Summary: “We’re not fucking in the car” he warned you, slipping into that voice of his that left you breathless and unable to do anything else but nod. As expected, you shook your head with ayes baby, whatever you sayexpression in your eyes, and he finally leaned in to kiss you.Or: the one where Iwaizumi fucks you in the car as an anniversary gift.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	But I stand in California with my toes in the sand

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags carefully!  
> The title is from the song Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood (because I truly believe is a sexy song, plus, Iwaizumi is definitely into that genre of music), and although in this particular work there's no use of condoms, please practice safe sex, the reader is in some sort of birth control.

Although you were both currently studying in California, you and Iwaizumi rarely went to the beach, and considering how full your schedules were and how you have gotten used to cuddling at your dorm and having dinner dates _inside_ the apartment, it wasn’t much of a surprise that you stayed away from the sand.

But here you were, sitting on top of Iwaizumi’s jeep – which was black and shiny and just, perfect for his vibes and his chill broken student aesthetic – while he sat next to you, as the sun went down and the sky transformed into a landscape of purples, pinks, and oranges.

Sunsets were corny, maybe Oikawa was right and you’re a cheesy couple after all. But it’s beautiful, and Iwaizumi looks beautiful here as well, with his hair messy by the wind. 

“Shittykawa was right,” Iwa said, remembering the same video call and mocking voice of the man living in Argentina “We’re really predictable”

“Like main characters in a romantic movie,” you agreed, bumping your shoulder against his and smiling at the idea. Maybe this was what love did to people, and if it was with Iwaizumi Hajime, you didn’t really see anything wrong with it. “Let’s be corny and predictable,” you said “You don’t find yourself an amazing boyfriend every day.” 

Surprisingly, Iwaizumi didn’t blush like he tended to do. Instead, he gave you a contented sigh and took something from his pocket, fidgeting with the little box between his fingers for a few minutes. Anxiety struck you, you’re too young to get married and you’re still figuring out the plan after graduation, and if he- 

You were relieved once he opened it, and two silver bands rested inside. “Couple rings” he clarified “I thought, I mean, we’ve been together for a while and these are not promise rings or anything, not that I don’t want that but- you get it, in Japan, it’s a thing. And I thought you’d like it”

Indeed, you liked the idea. Iwaizumi was a bit closed off about Japanese culture, and he’d told you it had to do with how homesick he got at times and how much he missed Miyagi. He was doing the opposite of what anyone would’ve expected, which would be to reminisce about his home every chance he could, but you understood he usually just closed off when he was struggling. 

“Thank you, I love it actually” you encouraged him. Whenever he did open up about Japan and his family and friends – besides the mention of Oikawa or Hanamaki or Matsukawa – you were happy to hear, excited to learn. It’s been years and that was the only thing that Iwaizumi still had difficulties opening up about, and he only ever did on nostalgic rainy nights while he hugged you in bed, which made you feel for him. “Are you sure this isn’t a trick to ask for my hand in marriage?” you joked.

“I’m sure, love” he rolled his eyes “If I ever asked, I’d do it the proper way” 

“Well, I’ll still wear it and if someone hits on me I’ll tell them I’m married already, what do you think?” 

“I think you’re smart,” he said, grinning and taking out one of the rings, then he looked at you with a quirked brow. “Now, would you let me? Or else you’ll have nothing to brag about” 

You shoved your hand in front of his face and Iwaizumi crossed his eyes for a second before shaking his head and chuckling at your childish excitement. You laughed at his face and he put the ring in your finger, which shined under the dim lights of the evening. 

“Well, it’s really pretty, baby,” you said. “Let’s find out if it’s waterproof”

Iwaizumi stopped you before you jumped off the top of the jeep, and he jumped instead, asking you for his backpack with a motion of his hand. You threw the bag at him and once he had it, he offered his hand to help you get down. On the floor again, you looked around, noticing the beach was empty, and you took Iwaizumi’s hand in yours to pull him close to your body. 

“Well, if nobody’s here, help me undress?” you asked, fluttering your lashes. 

Your boyfriend looked at the darkening sky as if asking for patience, and he finally laid his hands on your waist, pulling you in for a kiss as he rested against the jeep. 

His mouth was minty, and he had a hand on the side of your waist, thumb under your breast as he kept you against him. Iwaizumi’s right hand went to your neck, and he held your chin to keep your lips open as he tilted his head and shoved his tongue against yours. 

Kissing Iwaizumi was always fun, from his loving pecks to the French kisses that made you putty in his hands, he knew from the first time your mouths came together how to make you lightheaded. You gasped against his mouth when he parted, grinning at you. 

“Change in the car,” he told you, moving aside so you could enter the backseat. And even if you were to argue, the kiss got your brain fuzzy, so you could only nod and open the door. 

He laughed at your half-lidded eyes, always aware of your biggest weakness, which was how he could shut you up with a kiss. And Iwaizumi used it to stop you from following through with impulsive ideas, helping you relax when you were stressed and getting on your good side when you were angry, which also always led to awesome make up sex. 

Inside the Jeep, you lowered the dark windows and threw your hand out “Backpack, please” you asked, not even looking at him. Iwa rolled his eyes again, with a sly smile on his lips, and he gave you the bag so you could search for your swimsuit. You were at the beach, after all, of course swimming was part of Iwa’s plan. 

Iwaizumi had made an effort to plan the date for today, insisting he had to because you came up with the celebratory date for your last anniversary. You liked doing that type of stuff though, because Iwaizumi wasn’t the most creative person out there and no matter how much he asked Oikawa, Matsukawa, or Hanamaki for advice, they always had the worst ideas. But Iwaizumi said it wasn’t fair, and he just had to kiss you for you to agree. 

But he wasn’t the only one of the two of you who played dirty, and you kept the window down as you turned around and took the edges of your dress to remove it over your head in a swift movement. “Hajime” you called for his attention, wearing nothing but your panties as he turned to watch you, and gave you an unimpressed glance. 

“What,” he asked. 

You bent over to roam inside the backpack and Iwaizumi snickered at the obvious attempt to seduce him. After a few beats of silence, he opened the door and grabbed your hip, making as if to push you away, “You’re taking too long” he explained.

The problem was that you couldn’t find your swimsuit, and you realized after a few more minutes of searching that it definitely wasn’t there. “Baby?” you asked him, realizing the backpack didn’t have his clothes either “You did put our clothes in the _black_ bag as I asked you yesterday?”

Iwa blinked at you “Yes I did…?” 

“You do realize that we have another bag that is dark blue and if you made it at night when I was asleep and the lights were off, and you had allegedly finished drying our clothes already, you wouldn’t have noticed a difference, don’t you?”

This time Iwaizumi couldn’t help the rosy tint of his cheeks, and he instantly denied it as he usually did when he was ashamed. “The clothes took too long to dry, and it might have been a little dark when I finished packing our stuff but I did not-”

“It seems to me like you didn’t do what I asked you to do until hours later, and then you made a stupid, foolish, mistake” you sighed “You dork”

“I could’ve packed our bag in the morning” he defended himself, crossing his arms. 

You weren’t angry at him, even if by his wrinkled nose Iwaizumi was obviously frustrated at himself that he had messed up what he thought was the perfect date. 

Still half-naked, you threw yourself on the leather seats and put both hands behind your head, shushing him with a soft sound of your mouth. “Don’t get all grumpy baby, we could always skinny dip”

“And get arrested for public indecency?” Iwaizumi said in a flat voice. 

You chuckled at his attitude, what a moody young man he was. Then you moved your finger in a _come here_ request. “Get inside and close the door, or we’ll definitely get arrested for public indecency,” you said, referring to the naked state of your body. Iwaizumi huffed and stepped into the Jeep, then pushed the front seats as far as they could go, creating more space on the back. 

It was still an awkward fit, and you made hands at him as Iwaizumi kept frowning. 

“You’re a moron,” you said, smiling lovingly “But before you belittle yourself for a stupid little mistake, let me congratulate you on the perfect date, homemade lunch? Amazing, I love you” 

Iwaizumi stared at you in silence for a few minutes, clearly still upset, and you raised on your elbows to look him in the eye, “Baby I don’t even like the sand getting all under my clothes, let’s make out for a bit and then go home”

“You’re so horny” he complained without real malice and crawled on top of you with both knees on the seat. “It’s a tight fit” he deadpanned, uncomfortable in the car.  
You pulled him by his t-shirt, and pecked him on the mouth to distract him “So? Let’s take advantage of the dark windows, which, by the way, you need to close that one” you pointed out at the one you had lowered before and he pressed the button, “and let me kiss you until you stop pouting, is that ok?”

Iwaizumi got an arm next to your head to avoid crushing you, and he put the other one in your waist. He pinched you once you were biting your lip in anticipation, to which you yelped and gave him a look, “What now” you protested. 

“We’re not fucking in the car” he warned you, slipping into that voice of his that left you breathless and unable to do anything else but nod. As expected, you shook your head with a _yes baby, whatever you say_ expression in your eyes, and he finally leaned in to kiss you. 

Iwaizumi was a bit overprotective of his car, which was probably why you’ve never fucked in it, even if that was what most people have done when referring to somewhere unconventional or scandalous to fool around. The most you’ve ever done here was Iwa’s hand reaching under your skirt to brush at your pussy and dig into your thighs as a way to turn you on as you drove home. 

His kiss was lazy and suggestive, and he chewed on your bottom lip for a second before pressing close again so he could sensually lick into your mouth. His mouth was fresh and his tongue was soft against yours, yet his fingers were purposive as they brushed against the side of your breast while he kissed you. 

He did that often, touched you without much strength and not for too long, avoiding the most sensitive parts of your body so you could get really worked up before he finally gave you what you wanted, and it was the type of foreplay that got you wet enough for his dick. 

You tried to catch Iwaizumi’s earlobe between your teeth, but he leaned into your neck to nip at the skin, and you could only gasp, frowning slightly because _fuck him_ , Iwaizumi got off on control and as much as he liked you rubbing his chest, thighs or sucking his dick, he always liked to get you shaky and boneless first. 

He didn’t suck a mark on your neck, but he used his free hand to cup your breast and kiss over the skin, lapping at it, ready to leave a bite if you allowed it. He gave you a peck as his thumb pressed over your nipple, and when your lips fell open to take a breath, he caught your mouth into a deeper kiss, releasing your nipple in the process. 

You groaned against his mouth at the lack of contact on your chest, but Iwaizumi only bit your lip again. “Sorry doll,” he said, and you widened your eyes at the pet name. Iwa only ever called you _love_ , the other nicknames made an appearance when he was getting particularly horny. 

“Hajime” you gulped, smiling stupidly at the way he pecked your nose once you’d talked “You drive me insane, did you know that?”

He made an affirmative noise and stared down at your chest, then raised a brow “Can I?” he asked, just as he started sucking on the skin of your shoulder down towards your chest. You didn’t have to say yes for him to lick over the skin around your areolas, not even breathing against your already hardening nipples. Fucking tease. His head dived lower and he sucked a bruise under the swell of your breasts. 

You moved your hand to his hair, only to guide him right where you wanted but just as your fingers brushed his face, he stopped his caresses, stopping your hand as well by holding your wrist. 

“You know better than that” he chastised, kissing the inside of your wrist. “I’ll give you what I want to give you, and you’ll do as I please, isn’t that the deal?”

“Yes,” you answered, obedient and eager for his touch. Iwaizumi, however, didn’t touch you again and got back onto his knees “Hajime-”

“Turn around, ass up” he ordered. 

You couldn’t help the small smile on your face but bit your lip to avoid laughing at him, you couldn’t quite laugh at the man about to wreck you. “I thought you said no fucking in the car”

“Turn around, doll” he repeated, raising his brows as if daring you to tease any further. 

You didn’t, and got ungracefully on your hands and knees in the Jeep’s fucking backseat, on board with whatever idea your boyfriend came up with. Iwaizumi made an appreciative noise in the back of his throat at the sight of your arched back, and put both hands on your thighs to spread them apart, forcing your knees to move. “Looking pretty over here,” he said “But does she sound just as good?” and it was rhetorical because he wasn’t doing anything, but he still insisted, “C’mon, moan for me”

Faking your moans was embarrassing, but he liked seeing you embarrassed, and it was probably some sort of punishment for trying to move his head before, so you forced yourself to let out a high pitched noise that wasn’t entirely true yet not at all unprovoked. 

“Not like that love, do you want me to rip them out of you?”

Iwaizumi always got talkative as he grew aroused. Even when all you could do was whine under him, he murmured pure filth in your ear, smirking at your breathy moans and knowing damn well the effect his words – his voice, his deep and rich voice filled with dominance and assertiveness – had on you and your wobbly legs. 

You sighed, pleased with his firm grasp on your thigh, and he slapped your ass cheek with his right hand, getting a broken moan in response, much higher than the ones prior.  
Then he kissed you on the ass in a soothing motion, only to smack you once again, harder. This time you hissed, earning a laugh, “Don’t be stubborn, you know I want to hear you”, he said, referring to the controlled sounds you were making.

He didn’t have to do anything else and you moaned again, out of the horniness more than a response to his touch. Your moans turned him on greatly, you knew that well enough, and as shameful as it was to admit, when you let those high-pitched noises out it also turned _you_ on to some extent. Iwaizumi left another open-mouthed kiss on your cheek, and then sucked on it as a reward. 

“That’s my girl” he smiled against your skin, leaving a trail of kisses back to your thigh and up again. When he got to the inside of your knee, Iwaizumi caressed it with a long lick, and it tingled just a little bit. Your heavy breaths of anticipation filled the car, got Iwaizumi hard under his pants.

The skin on your ass was turning red thanks to the strength of his palm when it hit – he spanked hard, always, and left a red handprint that he kissed good afterwards – so Iwaizumi merely chose to even out your skin by slapping your other cheek. 

You moaned against the car seat, lips opened, and he tugged at your hair suddenly, firm and borderline painful. “Remember to let me hear,” he ordered. As you arched your neck, you finally made another noise, and he buried your face on the leather again, satisfied. 

“I’ve been thinking,” he muttered. His breath fanned over the sensitive skin of your ass and he used his thumb to move the cotton of your underwear aside, pussy on display. “If I fucked you here, bent over like a slut wiggling her ass in the air, it could be quite uncomfortable for your knees, don’t you think so too?”

You weren’t _thinking_ , you wanted him to fuck you. 

Iwaizumi usually didn’t mind non-verbal answers, but when he dug his fingers on your hip, you knew he wanted one. 

“Yeah…” you breathed out, not focused on his question at all. If he fucked you in doggy, thrusting harshly from behind, he would still hold you in position whether you could stand or not. He was one of the strongest people you knew, and it was awfully hot when you laid there and just took it, while he did all the work and your legs trembled. 

“Alright, and hurting my doll for a good fuck isn’t fair when we’re celebrating our anniversary, right?” he brushed his thumb slowly over the folds of your cunt “So because she’s such a pretty perfect girl, I’m feeling generous”

He didn’t say anything else, and the growing excitement in your tummy forced you to frown and peek at him, kneeled behind you. “Haji…” you pleaded, relaxing your features after the impatience gave away to heat once you found his olive eyes eating you alive “Please, please, just-"

Iwaizumi raised a brow, daring you to ask or demand, knowing well enough you were weak to him and wouldn’t. But as much as he liked teasing you, he never abused his power, and gave in by taking both your hips and pulling your ass flushed to his still covered front. 

He made slow circles with his hips, and you whined at the press of his hard-on against your pussy, barely cotton covered and slightly wet. “So, want me to eat you out or not?”

You rolled your eyes to your head at the idea. Fuck, he wasn’t doing much, and yet he had you all hot and bothered, soft, sweet, and under control. “Yes,” you said, almost in a long groan “Yes, yes, please”

“If you ask so nicely, happy anniversary” he chuckled, and moved your hips upwards, leaning to reach your ass once again. He kissed over the cotton of your undies, and lapped at the seams of your panties, then went to your pussy, covered again, and he pressed his tongue inside as if the fabric weren’t in the middle. 

You gasped. _If he could get his tongue in you once and for all…_ Iwaizumi appreciated the wetness growing between your folds, and pressed harder trying to get some on his mouth through the panties. 

The fabric itched a tiny bit but the heat of his mouth on your pussy got you gasping for air, desperate for further action and ready for whatever he might do. He finally used a finger to move the panties aside and lapped over your inner walls without penetrating just yet. Your breath hitched as he kissed and licked around your vulva. 

“I’ll eat you out,” he said, using a finger to brush down your lips. “And when you’re so wet you’re sobbing, I’ll fuck you as you cry, and you’ll let me because you’re my gorgeous doll, and you were made for taking my cock, understood?”

You nodded hurriedly, erratic, expecting him to dive in again. He lapped at your cunt once more, and for a second his tongue traced over your clit, making you groan in further expectation. 

“Shhh, don’t be impatient” he finally pushed his tongue into your opening, and it made an obnoxious sound against your hole. Iwaizumi hummed almost as if it were tasty. The intrusive wetness made your mouth fall open on the leather of the seat, and you moaned when he moved his tongue around. 

It was warm and thick, but he opened you nicely, getting your pussy slick for the tight fit of his dick. 

One of his hands kept your hips lifted, and your toes curled. The other hand – big and rough thanks to sports – went under you, and he grazed your ribs first, then grabbed at your tits to roll your nipple between his fingers. 

You moaned, high, enjoying the way his fingers fondled your breasts and how he squeezed your tit while shoving his tongue inside your hole again. His hand was possessive, and he lowered his chin to reach your clit with his tongue, moving the wet muscle against your hood and finally over your clitoris. 

Iwaizumi moved his face away after a few sloppy seconds, and he sighed over your sensitive pussy, which throbbed slightly as tension built in your lower stomach. He bit your cheek softly before talking again, “Choke on my fingers, doll” he ordered, moving the hand he had on your chest as high as he could while still standing behind, and stretching his fingers towards your mouth, “Press those tits together while I finger you, will you? I can’t be everywhere at once” 

You had both hands on the seat but used your elbows to try and stand by yourself, lowering your head to get to his open hand. He had long fingers and a big hand he sometimes used to push your face onto the pillows, but you still had to make an effort to reach. He couldn’t fuck your mouth now, so you drooled over his fingers to make them as wet as you could without having them inside.

Iwaizumi mouthed against the area he had bitten before on your ass, grinning after a few minutes of your panting and labored breaths. 

“You’re perfect,” he said, and the pride in his voice made you wetter, “If the view weren’t so good from here, I’ll have you on my lap bouncing like a bitch, with my fingers down your throat like a good whore”

You let out a noise of affirmation, excited at the prospect, and it gave you major butterflies in the stomach. But Iwa loved giving you head, and he loved having you on your hands and knees for him too, so you could only hope to be on top next time. 

Iwaizumi moved his hand down your abdomen, fingers still wet and cold, and you finally fell onto your arms again, panting lazily as you waited. He made a tsk sound from behind you, “No doll, I want your hands on those pretty tits, be good and do as I say”

“Hajime…” you sighed, blissed out when he lifted your ass higher, almost breaking the contact between your knees and the seat. 

“I’m not fucking you if you’re not playing nice” he warned, licking at his fingers again to make them extra wet for your hole. “Don’t ruin my gift, sweet thing”

You nodded, and while you rested your forehead against one of your arms, you circled two of your free hand’s fingers with your tongue and used them to rub at your breasts, under the curve of your tit, and finally, over those perky nipples Iwaizumi usually sucked on with care. 

He spat on your pussy as moans started to spill from your lips, and then he used his tongue to push into you again, thrusting in and out as he rubbed your clit. There was a slurping noise – loud and vulgar inside the car – and he introduced a spit covered finger next to his tongue, circling it slowly inside your cunt. 

Iwaizumi was rough most of the time, but he also said you were made to take his cock so he made sure you were able to take it before he dared to get inside, and that meant his fingering was nothing less than mind-blowing. The juices of both your pussy and his saliva made him groan onto your folds, and he removed his tongue to insert another finger, keeping them inside and curving them slightly. 

You moaned when his attention went straight to your clit, and Iwaizumi licked at it while stimulating the rest of your body with his cautious fingers. The knot in your stomach kept building and building, like a wave ready to crash, and you squeezed shut your eyes in an effort to hold it somehow, yet you shuddered.

He got a third finger just as you were reaching your high, and used it to stretch your hole from the inside. Iwa stopped lapping at your clit and looked down on your shaky form, his chin and lips were shiny and he forced your legs wider open with his knee, so he could watch just how his fingers filled you to the brim and imagine how much of a mess you’d be with his cum dripping onto the seats.

Knowing how much power his words held, he chose to compliment you while he scissored you gently, and you couldn’t do anything more than whimper under his touch. As he was getting ready to devour you again, he said “You’re fucking delicious love, my prettiest personal bitch getting all wet from my fingers, how much till you come on my mouth?” with that cocky tone he used when he was putting Oikawa in his place or celebrating after winning a match.

“Look at you, all sweet for me,” he said, trailing kisses down your spine, fingers deep inside you still, and thumb gracing over your clit to keep you moaning “If you moan any higher, I might let you come on my tongue, you want that?” 

Your breathing went ragged, and you let him suck a bruise on the top of your ass as he stilled his fingers, taking them out slightly to press again without much force, rutting into you more than thrusting. Iwaizumi went back to licking your vulva and at the contact of his wet tongue against your pussy, you felt the wave crashing down, almost seeing his glistening lips behind your lids. 

While you came, you choked on a sob, eyes still closed and sweaty forehead resting on your arm. It felt like free-falling, and you were suddenly hit with the exhaustion of a powerful orgasm, which made your knees tremble and Iwaizumi’s grip tighten around your hip. You moaned pitifully at the press of his fingers. 

“You did great, love”, he reassured, licking at your throbbing pussy to keep his word of eating your cum, and then removing his fingers. At the sound and sensitivity, you made a whimper, he could’ve kept his fingers in you much longer and you’d have drooled all over the car seat if that’s what he wanted. 

But he wanted to fuck you now, and he was still hard under his boxers. 

Fuck, Iwaizumi was enjoying seeing you like this, messy and satisfied by just his tongue. He couldn’t wait to put his cock in you, knew you would milk him dry when you came again. He knew what things drove his sweet girlfriend mad, who would’ve thought this was the same guy that got tongue-tied when he approached you the first time?

_Happy anniversary, indeed._

You remembered when he blushed while he asked you out, when he almost walked into a street pole after your first kiss, when he stared as if you were a goddess while he was fucking into you for the very first time. And when he broke character the next few times you let him take control, worried to death that the hold around your neck was too tight. 

You chuckled at the memory, Iwaizumi fucking you so deep and squeezing the base of your neck between his fingers, while you whined because he was cutting your air supply and you couldn’t even moan. He had gotten you so wet when he kept you in place, arms flexing and muscles tensing, lips attached to your shoulder as he grunted and moaned almost in your ear. 

Some men didn’t make noise, but Iwaizumi grew loud even when he couldn’t talk anymore as he approached his orgasm. And when he came he kept grinding against you, battling oversensitivity to fill you with his cum and hear the sound he made as he pulled out. 

“What’s so funny?” he nuzzled your nape, pressing against you, and this time caging you with half of his body. 

“Nothing, ah…” you sighed. As tempting as it was to be finally fucked, it was late in the evening and he had given you one wonderful orgasm already, so the tiredness on your bones made you meek and relaxed. Almost as if a spell were making you float.

He brushed your hair to the side and kissed the back of your neck. “Don’t fall asleep on me, I said I’ll make you cry and I meant it”

“Fuck…” you whimpered, once his fingers found your hole again and stretched carefully for a second time. You felt a bit out of your body, but it was still answering fine to every stimulation, so you wanted to go at it again. “Haji… Haji, shit, I-“

“Say the word and I’ll let you go” he comforted, biting your skin. If he meant your safe word, he was losing it, because being so tame and weak in the knees wouldn’t stop you for now. 

Quite the opposite. Your eyes were hooded and you mumbled against the leather, which made an uncomfortable sound because of your sweat. “Fuck me please”, you whispered. 

He rubbed his nose against your shoulder and left a loud kiss. “Whatever you say, love” he laughed “But I’m not pulling out until I finish”

“Yes, fuck yes” you agreed. You weren’t sleepy, per se, but you’ve talked to Iwaizumi about consensual somnophilia a few times, and although he didn’t want to do it when you weren’t conscious or answering, he used it for his dirty talk to feed into your fantasy of control. It wasn’t like you wanted him to fuck you while you were completely out, but maybe you’ll give it a go if you’re falling asleep or half awake. 

“That’s what you want, don’t you? For me to fill you up so you can fall asleep with a cock and wake up to my cock again, what a fucking cockslut” he said, caressing your thigh with his knuckles. As degrading as some of his words were, the voice he used made you feel wanted and cherished, and Iwaizumi had given you the most romantic evening today, of course he loved you. “Just for me,” he said, territorial and somehow reassuring “Or would you like for others to watch how I fuck you? How soft and sweet you’re when I fuck you? You must like it, being perfect for me, and I’m so proud of you I’d brag about you everywhere, if only they were deserving of such a sight…” 

But they weren’t, and Iwaizumi knew _he_ was. You trusted him, you offered your body and power to him, and he was always thankful for the chance. 

“So open your legs for me, whore, and let me fuck you how you deserve” 

You moved your knees wider apart and lost the warmth of his body as Iwaizumi reached for something in his bag. You were a bit too out of it to tease, but you still smiled when he took out the lube. Iwaizumi kept lube everywhere.

He pulled his pants and underwear down but didn’t take them off entirely. The soft material of the sweatpants wouldn’t hurt against your legs, and it was somehow exposing and humiliating to be almost entirely naked in front of a man who wasn’t. 

Iwaizumi stroke his dick with a lubed hand, and you closed your eyes as you waited, picturing the beautiful color of his cock and how it curved against his stomach. His cock was large, thick, and slightly red at the tip, and from the moment he started fucking you raw you haven’t gone back. 

With the lube still coating his fingers, he opened you a bit as he pressed against your pussy, against your greedy hole. And once you moaned again, desperate for him to drive into you, Iwaizumi shushed you lovingly and pushed in.

“C’mon doll, take it, you can take it, you beautiful bitch” he groaned, shoving it in inch by inch, and gripping hard on your thigh with his hand, turning your skin tender under his fingertips. Your moan went higher, and he inhaled loudly when he was fully in, saying praises as his hand fondled your ass. “Fuck, you feel so good, you have no idea what you do to me” 

You didn’t bother opening your eyes and could feel the glide of his dick as he moved back and pushed his hips against yours again, thrusting in with a loud moan that made you whine in answer. 

“You’re tight, wet, warm, you’re everything…” Iwa grunted, admiration seeping into his voice again “Sing for me, love, be a good girl” 

He was so horny after making you fall apart for so long that he couldn’t wait to come inside you, but Iwaizumi was sure he could take another orgasm from you. Your voice came out high pitched as he moved, still sensitive after the first orgasm, and when the bucking of his hips came to a stop you could only sob at the loss. 

“It’s my anniversary too, right?” he suddenly said, voice teasing even with his heavy breathing “Fuck yourself on my dick” 

“Baby…” you protested, too tired to move and feeling your limbs almost like dead weight. He pressed his hand on your ass cheek, where the shape of his palm was left in pink, and squeezed, making you groan. 

“You do that or you beg for me to move, your choice”

You usually didn’t beg, because Iwaizumi liked to stay in control and start a pace _he_ thought was best. And you’ve never had complaints about it, the way he fucks. He uses your audible gasps and reactions to read what you want, sometimes before you even know what you want. Begging just wasn't necessary.

Between having to vocalize a need, or grinding yourself against him, the choice is easy. Even fucking yourself into him would mean to have his hands on your hips for support, so it’s less work regardless. And you’re used to your boyfriend, the way his body moves, how he _takes_ when he feels like it, so he’s most likely to end up doing all the work halfway through your show. 

“Fuck” you cursed, as you pushed yourself backwards, stretching your back like a cat so your skin can finally meet his. Iwaizumi whistled in appreciation as you moved, and you giggled, but at the third thrust you let out one loud moan, as the tip of his dick brushed against your G spot, _holy hell_. 

Iwa kept a hand on your leg and with the other he brushed your waist, sighing in pleasure while you keep moving, his thumb found your clit again, and as your moans grew high in volume he started moaning as well, feeling your cunt clench and pulse as you tensed, growing close to a second orgasm. 

As he approached his orgasm, his hold on your body became hard, and he starting moving you against his dick again, not thrusting too hard so he could make sure to keep the angle that was hitting on your special spot, and you squirmed under his touch as you sobbed, the tension becoming too much and your eyes staying shut, while wetness grew under your lids. 

You cried out when his hand went to your neck, and he pressed on the sides of it, “Tap twice if you need me to stop” he groaned, barely making out the words as he started pounding into you, clearly close to coming. 

Fuck, _fuck!_ His hand cut your moans, and your eyes rolled back in your head while you went slightly lightheaded, which heightened the sensations of his cock moving inside of you as well as his hands keeping you in place, like you were his lover, his bitch, _his_.

The tension on your abdomen snapped and you sobbed again, opening your eyes slightly. You didn’t notice you were crying until the tears fell into the leather, and it helped you release everything even if your orgasm ended dry. You tap a few times on the seat and Iwaizumi takes his hand off, just as he finishes as well, and you feel his dick hard inside you, throbbing and coming and filling you up. 

It’s hot, rough, and primal and your pussy clenches even if you’re tired already. Iwaizumi stays inside you with his eyes closed, head thrown back and moaning, and a part deep inside your chest wishes you could see his face or kiss his lips when he fucks you like this. 

“I love you,” he said as he pulled out, not caring much about how you were both sweaty and wet and dirtying the car everywhere. You took a deep breath to come down, and as your underwear got wet with his come, you made a face. _Nasty_. “Sorry, love, it’s a twenty-minute drive” he reassured, kissing you in the temple and using a tissue to clean his dick. 

You turned around and fell onto your back, grimacing at the sticky mess between your legs, “We’ve been dating for three years and we’re fucking like horny teens” you argued, but opened your legs to let him move your panties aside and clean you from his cum. 

“Take this off” he recommended, and you lifted your weak thighs to help him take your underwear off. 

“I’m gonna make a mess of the car”

“You already did,” Iwaizumi said, giving you a peck on the lips this time and then stretching his arms “Fuck you’re right, we’re too old to be having sex in a car”

It hadn’t been so uncomfortable with you on fours, but he’s had to lean down a thousand times and probably felt stiff around his shoulder blades and neck. You pulled your dress back on and took the plastic bag from his backpack to put the tissues with the rest of the trash, then smiled at him. 

“At least you’re not getting a vaginal infection” you joked. 

“You can pee in the sand” he grinned. 

“Oh shut up, we’ll take a shower when we arrive at the dorms”

“You’re just asking me to fuck you again” Iwaizumi scolded you, but that was all talk, you’ve tried shower sex back during your first year together and as sexy as him pinning you against a wall was, he’d almost slipped and fell with you between his arms, which nearly ended in both of you twisting your feet. It made for a funny anecdote, but not a scene to reenact. 

You pushed him away and crawled to the front seats, but Iwaizumi sighed and opened the door to enter through the driver’s door. He looked at you, unimpressed again, as you finally got to your seat with a small “auch!” after bumping into the cup holder. 

He gave you a water bottle out of nowhere, and you took it with a simple thanks. 

“I love you,” he repeated, probably a bit disturbed that he couldn’t hold you and do much aftercare here, even if you weren’t sure this type of sex classified as one that needed aftercare at all. “And I’m really thankful I have you in my life, like, a lot. You’re gorgeous, ok? And smart, and fun to be around, and you make me less moody every day. I really like how you make me feel, love.”

You wanted to reassure him that you knew this, but you could only hum, pleased with his praise. You opened the water bottle and drank from it, just noticing how thirsty you’ve been all day, Iwaizumi started the car and peeked at you as he drove in reverse. 

“Easy there” he advised.

You licked at your lips and put your hand on his once he went back to the road and started to drive your way home, “Thank you” you said, “I love you too, and you did great baby”.  
Iwaizumi’s face grew red at the compliment – of course, he did _great_ –, and to ignore his embarrassment he took your hand to his lips and landed a kiss against each of your knuckles, especially the finger that had the silver band around it. You couldn’t help but keep staring, deeply in love with this Japanese college student that one day bumped into you in the library and changed your life forever. 

He let go of your hand and focused on driving as you turned on the radio, connecting it to his Spotify account. While you were searching for your mutual playlist, his hand laid on your bare thigh and he squeezed. Iwaizumi grew a bit clingy after sex, much more if it was rough or he did any name-calling during it, so you grinned at the contact and then looked at him with a teasing smirk, only to whisper “I’m not wearing any panties” seductively, and hear him laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you made it here! I'd love to get your kudos, comments, or recommendations. If you believe there's an issue with my tags, please let me know! You can find me on Twitter (unpopularsoftie) or Tumblr (unpopularsoftshipper), and feel free to message me about Haikyuu because I'm a very big stan. Lots of love.


End file.
